User talk:The Excel
Archive 7 Lets put that behind us shall we? 06:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Indeed. But I should warn you for the future, do not make outbursts against other members here and please do not present information that reflects poorly against others. Try to heed to community desires and respect the institution. Thank you. 17:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*So much for putting it behind you. I am well aware of my role and your role here as well as the role of other members of this community. Now, would like to argue with me or would you like to, as you said, put this behind you? 17:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::*I would give every person that warning. Not just yourself. Can we please get back to more important things at hand now? 19:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Signature Is my new signature style annoying? 13:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, this an incentive to use Safari or Chrome. = P 16:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Time to delete my browsing history? = ( 17:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: No reason... = ) 17:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Lol. 17:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: I don't understand what you posted on my talk page. 02:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I guess. 14:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Thanks. 00:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Example of Countdown on RSW http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Thebrains222&action=edit&section=2 Thanks, 02:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is Ash from the rogue ninja civilization. On our page under 2011 "Another golden year" I cannot seem to have the photo with the bold text caption in its sub-section be a part of the golden year section nor can I unbold the text. Every time I try to add the picture it creats that sub-section and brings the text with it. If possible could you get the picture to join the text like it is in the sub-section onto the "golden year" section and unbold the text? Any help would be greatly appreciated. Ashandar3i 06:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Blocking PLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE remember to add the blocking template when blocking users!!! Second time I've had to say something. Thanks, 06:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) scratch my last message found the error on the souce mode. Not sure how it happened but I fixed it. Ashandar3i 06:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Party Today???? 21:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ugh I forget what your name on runescape is.........stupid name change options now I can't remember any old names. 22:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the site mention! We're checking it out. Oh and did you get your 99 defence? Congratulations if so ! :) 05:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) grats on 99 man =D on another note i am having difficulties with my signature. I recived one from the sigggy request site. my sig is at the bottom as you can see and i have the code. I proceded to copy it to the page linked to me for my template storage and saved it. However the sig isnt coming up and i created a template loop? i have no idea. So im wondering how to get my siggy to work on rs wiki or the clans wiki and how to get rid of the weird stuff i think i accidentally created. help would be much appreciated. ^ 06:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Gratz on 99! sorry I couldn't make it... was watching a HP marathon with friends before watching HP7P2 :P haha anyways, gratz again and talk soon - 08:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on 99 Defense, sorry I couldn't make it to the party. Cheers, 22:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey man I just wanted to say Thank-you again for that site mention. My clan loves it so much that we are already making a total move there. 06:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, not to be a bother. My new avatar which I added was the wrong one so I re-uploaded the correct one (I checked it is the correct one) but the wrong one is still up. Can you help me? Thanks a lot :) Azorrez 05:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) List of Clans Can I get you to look at the page and fix the extra column that someone has added >.< ... Thanks! 06:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:List of Clans No problem. 21:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop thinking that I was the only bad guy back then. There were alotta worse people on this wiki, including your leader Aeraes. And you weren't so innocent yourself. So yeah, stop with the messages. 23:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I just told Ogamon to shut-up. I intended for that to be more of a friendly saying. Like, "Shutup man!". I didn't realize you were so sensitive about other peoples feelings. I'll be more kind to you in the future. 18:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: I've done the FA - Shouldn't the FC been done by going through the clan page editor for their permission (as such?). Thanks, 07:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Have a look into how I do the fake "new message" thing on my profile.(here... Edit it, I've made it to look like the page doesn't exist)... We might be able to make a template, that when activated makes a "you have a new message" bubble, like you do when someone posts on your talk page normally. We could easily make that work... 10:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I wasn't around for any of this AoS stuff so I'm not so sure what happened, but I have no problem with them all, I know Zerouh and Red had some issue with you all a while back but I don't know much about any of it so I appreciate it and just let me know if the Triumvirate can help you with anything too. I won't hold a grudge for the late Zerouh's sake :D I'll look into it, thanks! [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 16:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Quitting.... Yes but before I do, I'm going to save a bunch of people A LOT of time, particularly starting with Zerouh... 23:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) User:Xelyt Can you please block this user, he has continued to vandalize even after being warned. 12:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : I meant to cross out the above comment after he stopped spam-editing. 01:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey man how do i add the pics to my signature? Ashandar3i Category:Sign 07:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Badges Please look at the Wiki activity and tell me badges are a good idea. I'm tired of reverting these stupid edits. 15:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, one of the users that was category-spamming stated that he was collecting badges. 17:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I agree. 17:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Page for review Hi, We've had a complaint about page here, so I'm contacting you as the latest active admin. Please can you check [[Clan:Rise of the Phoenix to make sure it doesn't contain any problem content. Thanks :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) dude you are a beast! thanks man =D Ashandar3i Category:Sign 21:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Redirects? Excel, how do you create redirects? They're pretty easy to do on Wikipedia lol. 19:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Kk, thanks a lot man. BTW, where is everyone? Seems this Wiki's gone inactive. 19:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Clan Citadel Page Hey, I was checking out the Clan Citadel page and i saw that in the content box it said "6.3 KeepThe Keep.Added by Spence32296 6.3.1 Party Room 6.3.2 Meeting RoomsThe Town Square.Added by Spence32296 6.4 BattlefieldThe entrance to the battlefield.Added by Spence32296" Any idea how to fix that??? Thanks 23:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Archive Excel, can you archive my talk page? I tried to, but it came out all jumbled (http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Red_Dog31/Archive2) Thanks! 14:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog deletion Hi, can you delete two pages for me? [[User blog:Arnold Ogamon/Test and User blog:Arnold Ogamon. I was just trying to see how the blogs here work. Thank you! [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 05:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. Thanks. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 05:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) New Editor Where? 16:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Description I added my clan's description to the bottom of that page; I didn't want to delete the other. So thanks for getting back to me! 23:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Forum Discussion Will you check out this Forum Page for me? The.draziw 16:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Spammer Shanedeathlord12, please review his posts as he is editing Pages to become rude and spam 15:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Spammer/Vandal (Need Help) User:Shanedeathlord12 Player has vandalized and Deleted content on mulitple pages INCLUDING DELETION of My User Page which is expressly forbidden in Wiki Policies. 15:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandal Ya... I reverted his edits shortly after he made them. Probably got bored. Figured I would leave the messages so that record would exist incase he went off again at another time. 17:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Delete please Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Major Executive Race can you delete that page please? Thanks. Humor So I was stalking you, right? Figured since you helped me so much yesterday, and you appear to be a demi-god of templates, I should better educate myself on you, your clan, and your wiki contributions. I love how you are a member of Army of Saradomin, yet you user boxes state that you follow Armadyl. :P The humor level of that warranted a contribution to your talk page. 13:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *I assumed as such, but had to comment on the hilarity of it. Clan Quest isn't even about questing much anymore, we all have quest capes for the most part. :P Hard to discuss quests when we've all done em, lol. May I suggest you follow the true god of runescape? You say that soldier gave you your admin rights, but you dishonor his memory by following a weak god like Armadyl? :P Check out here: Ultimate Diety of Runescape 17:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, I may use it. RSW has a two photo policy in signatures (which I intend to ignore) and having the ability to hide the portion of the signature unless scrolled over seems like it could be very handy. =p 18:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm cutting it up here User:The.draziw/sandbox feel free to laugh at my progress. I like getting into the nitty gritty with existing work, rather than making my own from code scratch (learn it better that way). Would I be able to make the edits on rswiki? or admin rights only? 19:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC)